Acne affects a large percentage of adolescents and adults. Ache is a papillofollicular eruption of the pilosebaceous apparatus occurring primarily on facial skin of adolescent humans. Acne also commonly occurs, although to a lesser extent, on the skin of the chest and back. The onset of acne usually happens in early adolescence and may last well into adulthood. Although the exact pathogenesis of acne is unknown, its occurrence and severity may be influenced by a number of factors which include increased sebum production by sebaceous glands, the presence of bacteria, partial obstruction of the pilosebaceous canal, hormonal influences, and genetics.
Pilosebaceous follicles discharge sebum at the skin surface. During puberty, androgenic hormones influence an increase in sebum production, thus causing skin to become oily in the area of the face, chest and back. The triglycerides which comprise sebum are split into free fatty acids by lipase produced by the anaerobic bacteria Propionibacterium acnes. These free fatty acids, along with other bacterial products and prostaglandins, are inflammatory and chemotactic. Partial obstruction of the pilosebaceous follicle from excessive proliferation of surface epithelium allows this inflammatory mixture to remain in the canal and to leak into surrounding epidermal tissue. As a result, the acne process may cause scarring, hyperpigmentation, and cyst formation. Genetic factors may influence the time of onset, extent of severity, and pattern of this condition.
Treatments for acne have included regulating diet, application of local skin cleansers, administering local or oral antibiotics, local keratolytic agents such as benzoyl peroxide and retinoic acid, oral agents such as isotretinoin, estrogenic agents or anti-androgens which decrease sebum production or cause involution of sebaceous glands and local or intradermal anti-inflammatory agents. No single therapeutic modality has been effective in all affected individuals, and many of the presently available acne medications are expensive and may result in unacceptable lesions or sequelae. For example, keratolytic agents may cause unacceptable bleaching of the skin or may decrease skin thickness leading to an increased susceptibility to sunburn.
Local antibiotics may cause local or systemic sensitivity to the drug, thereby limiting use of that drug for more serious future infections. An increased tolerance may also develop with respect to the use of oral antibiotics. Furthermore, there is a risk of developing pseudomembranous enterocolitis when antibiotics are used. Isotretinoin poses well-known systemic side effects and cannot be used during pregnancy, when acne outbreaks tend to be prolific. Obvious risks also are involved with treatments based upon manipulations of hormonal balances. Many of these compositions and treatments cause skin cell bleaching which is particularly undesirable in patients having highly pigmented skin.
Although the prior art has provided means for the treatment of acne, a need remains for an inexpensive and safe treatment of acne which is effective in practically all affected individuals.
Another problematic skin condition is rosacea. Rosacea is of unknown etiology and is characterized by facial flushing, the presence of superficial red aciniform lesions, and the frequent occurrence of telangiectasia. Occasionally, and primarily in males, hyperplasia of sebaceous glands and connective tissue produces a bulbous appearance of the nose, which is known as rhinophyma. Although the exact pathogenesis of rosacea is not known, rosacea is influenced by numerous factors which include a history of seborrhea, temperature changes, dietary factors, drugs, local irritants, hormonal influences, and emotional stress.
The treatment of rosacea has parallelled the treatment of acne with often less than adequate results. Presently available therapy for rosacea involves treatment with local or systemic broad spectrum antibiotics and the avoidance of triggering factors. Avoiding triggering factors, however, is usually impractical or impossible because such factors include changes in air temperature, ingestion of particular food substances, the use of facial make-up, exposure to sun light, and numerous other common influences. Antibiotic treatment may result in the same complications as discussed above, including increased tolerance to the antibiotic, and the risk of pseudomembranous enterocolitis. While the prior art has provided some means for the treatment of rosacea, none of the presently available methods of treatment have proven practical and adequate.
Aluminum chlorhydrate has been used as prophylactic treatment for poison oak, poison ivy and poison sumac dermatitis, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,151. However, the prophylactic composition preferably contains an alcohol/water solution carrier, and preferably is applied in anticipation of exposure. The patent makes no suggestion that the composition could treat acne or rosacea.
A need therefore exists for an inexpensive and safe treatment for rosacea which is effective for practically all affected patients.